Jenji
Jenji is a powerful and quick-talking cat-like genie. Jenji was banished from his homeland; cast away by the ones he loved the most. In his homeland, he was the strongest and most popular cat. However, this did not sit will with Rexigan, the King Cat. Rexigan had a witch cast a spell over the entire village, convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone then turned their backs on Jenji, and he was banished. When Daggeron found Jenji, the cat was a wandering nomad and all alone. Jenji had found some treasure, and was about to open a Evil Magical Trap. Solaris Knight arrived and tried to stop him, but Jenji didn't listen and opened the box. The Evil Magic inside the trap was about to destroy Jenji, but Solaris used his powers to place Jenji in the Lamp, and in doing so, turned him into a genie. Jenji is an old friend of Udonna's and the other Mystics. Jenji was Daggeron's partner, who used Jenji's lamp as the key element in the sealing of himself and Calindor within the cave nineteen years ago. But once the rangers found the lamp, they broke the seal. Despite his power, Jenji is somewhat cowardly, and retreated from Imperious in his first appearance, but he managed to overcome his fear. He has the power to grow to the same colossal size as Imperious can, as well as turning into an energy form to be used as Daggeron's finishing move, the Shining Jenji Attack. When he does fight in battle, his most powerful attack is the Super Cat Attack. However, Jenji can only remain outside the lamp for two hours, or else he'll turn to dust. Despite his goof-off personality, Jenji is a capable fighter. When Calindor reappeared, he tried to warn the Rangers and Udonna of him but was unable to when Calindor dumped a pile of books on top of his lamp. Once he was reunited with Daggeron, he now is usually seen hanging out with Daggeron as the pair wise crack together. The Rangers wanted to use Jenji against the Four Barbarian Beasts although Daggeron insisted that he shouldn't be used. When the Rangers fought Fightoe and 50-Below, Daggeron gave in and used Jenji's Shining Attack against the two monsters. However, this was the chance that the villains had been waiting for. Fightoe captured Jenji using his magic staff and brought him to the Underworld where Imperious released him, and, being a genie, Jenji was forced to grant his wish: that the Mystic Force Power Rangers never existed. This allowed the forces of darkness to conquer the world. Although Jenji's magic was powerful, it proved reversible, but only by the Tribunal of Magic. When the world was restored, Leelee found Jenji's lamp and released him when he told her that she would receive one wish. As she contemplatively bit her nails, he warned her that she "shouldn't do that". Leelee moaned and told him that it was a nervous habit, saying that she wished she had never started biting them. Jenji granted her "wish", and as Leelee's nails grew almost 6 inches long, Jenji fled back to the safety of Rootcore. He was temporarily turned to stone when Serpentina's snakes bit him and then she activated her shield. Fortunately upon Serpentina's destruction he was returned to normal. Jenji was destroyed by Sculpin in Mystic Fate, but returned to life along with Daggeron. After the Master's final defeat, Jenji was last seen with Daggeron and Itassis in the forest. Although Jenji's middle name is Loch Ness, his last name is unknown. Also see *Oliver Driver- the actor who portrays Jenji and Master Swoop *Smoky the Magical Cat de: Jenji Category: Allies Category: Mystic Force